goseigerfandomcom-20200214-history
Agri
|numberofepisodes = 50 (Goseiger) 6 (movies) |cast = Kyousuke Hamao}} is of the Goseigers. He is a Gosei Angel of the Landick Tribe. Biography Goseiger Agri of the Landick Tribe is a 21-year-old hot-blooded warrior and Moune's older brother. He prides himself as being the strongest fighter among the Goseigers. He wields the Landick Axe and pilots of Gosei Snake. Shinkenger vs. Go-Onger to be added :See Samurai Sentai Shinkenger vs. Go-Onger: GinmakuBang!!#Continuity and Placement for when this takes place for the Goseigers. Gokaiger Just a few weeks after Brajira's defeat, Agri unexpectedly is forced to face the sudden arrival of the Space Empire Zangyack on Earth, who rendered him and the rest of the Goseigers helpless. After the arrival of AkaRanger and Big One, he fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. AkaRanger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. After losing his powers, Agri and the other Goseigers agreed that it was nice to lose their powers if it meant saving the world from the space invasion. After the Zangyack's final defeat, Marvelous returned the Ranger Keys to their original owners. It is assumed Agri and his teammates have their powers again. Super Hero Taisen , Go-Ongers, Gorengers (bar Akarenger), and Shinkengers, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] .]] Agri, alongside his team (bar Gosei Knight), among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker and later give the Gosei Cards to Kamen Rider Decade, Ryuki and Blade to defeat Doktor G. Super Sentai Versus Series Theater Agri appears with his team hosting the Super Sentai Versus Series Theater, a special event on TV Asahi during the run of Goseiger, airing an hour before. A compilation of thirteen Super Sentai crossover movies in half-hour parts. The movies had commentary at the beginning and end by the Goseiger about the teams and the storylines within the movies and along with that, they also talk about what's coming up on their show, they also cosplay as characters from previous series. Agri cosplays as Kouichirou Endou (MegaBlack), Hayate (GingaGreen), Shou Tatsumi (GoGreen), Soutarou Ushigome (GaoBlack), Kouta Bitou (HurricaneYellow), Asuka (AbareBlack), Sen'ichi "Sen-chan" Enari (DekaGreen), and Masumi Inou (Bouken Black). Agri completely stayed in his gender and alignment, but had only one time as a color outside black/green: when playing Kouta of Hurricaneger. (due to the males playing the main team and the females playing the female Spears of the Jajanka) Also, while the cosplaying usually occured after the movie segment, he did dress in Asuka's shirt early when the team was going to do Abaranger. The only characters he did not do include KabutoRaiger (due to the Hurricaneger setup while the females played Jakanja spears) and MagiGreen (due to being a Dekaranger) Agri as Kouichirou.jpg|Kouichirou Endou (MegaBlack) Agri as Hayate.jpg|Hayate (GingaGreen) Agri as Kouta.jpg|Kouta Bitou (HurricaneYellow) Agri as Asuka.jpg|Asuka (AbareBlack) Agri as Sen-chan.jpg|Sen'ichi "Sen-chan" Enari (DekaGreen) Agri as Masumi.jpg|Masumi Inou (Bouken Black) Video Game appearances Super Sentai Battle: Ranger Cross Gosei Black appears with his team in Super Sentai Battle: Ranger Cross. Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Agri/Gosei Black: to be added :Agri/Super Gosei Black: to be added Super Gosei Black (Dice-O).jpg|Super Gosei Black as depicted in Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O Gosei Black As Gosei Black, he has a Snake motif. He pilots the Gosei Snake. Gosei Black's main weapon is an axe called the Landick Axe. As a member of the Landick Tribe, Gosei Black can use Gosei Cards of that tribe with his Tensouder. Arsenal *Tensouder *Gosei Cards *Gosei Blaster *Landick Axe *Gosei Card Buckle Mecha *Gosei Snake *Landick Brothers *Gosei Crocodile - Super Mode= Arsenal *Tensouder *Gosei Cards *Gosei Blaster *Gosei Tensword *Gosei Card Buckle Mecha *Gosei Snake *Landick Brothers *Gosei Crocodile Appearances: Episode 24-47, Goseiger vs. Shinkenger, 48, 49, 199 Hero Great Battle }} Ranger Key The is Agri's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The Gosei Black Ranger Key was mainly used by Don Dogoier (Gokai Green), who used it to fight as Gosei Black. *When the Gokaigers became the Goseigers while fighting Action Commander Stargul. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Agri received his key and became Gosei Black once more. Behind the scenes Portrayal Agri is portrayed by . As Gosei Black, his suit actor was , his substitute was . Notes *He is the first snake-themed Sentai Ranger. *Agri is the second Black Ranger who doesn't have black hair after Doggie Kruger. *Agri is Moune's older brother in the storyline, but his actor, Kyousuke Hamao is actually 2 years younger than Mikiho Niwa. *In the Goseiger-hosted Super Sentai Versus Series Theater, Agri reveals he has an obsession with cosplay and tends to make the other team members dress up as other Sentai heroes in various episodes, typically embarrassing Moune in the process. See also External links TV Asahi *TV Asahi's page on Agri *TV Asahi's page on Gosei Black *TV Asahi's page on Gosei Black's Change Card *TV Asahi's page on Gosei Black's Gosei Blaster *TV Asahi's page on the Landick Ax *TV Asahi's page on Super Gosei Black *TV Asahi's page on Super Gosei Black's Gosei Tensword *TV Asahi's page on the Snake Headder *TV Asahi's page on Gosei Snake *TV Asahi's page on the Kuwaga Headder *TV Asahi's page on the Sai Headder *TV Asahi's page on the Tyranno Headder Dice-O *Gosei Black at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] **Super Gosei Black at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *Gosei Black at the Dice-O Wiki **Super Gosei Black at the Dice-O Wiki References Category:Sentai Black Category:Goseigers Category:Ranger Legend Category:Super Rangers Category:Characters portrayed by Yoshifumi Oshikawa Category:Sentai Rival Archetype Category:Sentai Power Archetype Category:Non-human Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Earth-elemental Ranger Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Animal-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Uniquely-themed Rangers